Fleur Lacroix-Hollings
Fleur Lacroix - Hollings - Nastoletnia morska potworzyca pochodząca z Martyniki, lecz jej matka jest z Nowego Orleanu. Dziewczyna w szkole znana jest przedewdzystkim jako osoba o stalowych nerwach i kapryśnym charakterze, która nie uznaje kompromisów i ponad wszystko nienawidzi nadmiernego wysiłku fizycznego. Dziewczyna wiele oczekuje od innych ale i od siebie samej. Fleur jest szczerze zafascynowana teatrem oraz wizażem. Wielką wagę przywiązuje do swojego wyglądu. kiedy była dzieckiem niejednokrotnie widywała mamę na deskach sceny teatralnej. Osobowość Fleur znana jest ze swojego kapryśnego i qymagającego charakteru. Dziewczyna nie zadowala się pierwszą lepszą rzwczą i jest zwolenniczką wkładania jak najqiększych starań w pracę. Ona sama zawsze daje z siebie ato procent czy to w szkole czy hobby, oczekując tego samego od innych...a przynajmniej od tych w których towarzystwie się pokazuje. Nic nie sprawia jej większej radości jak satysfakcja z dobrze wykonanej roboty. Fleur nierzadko ma problemy z traktowaniem spraw z przymróżeniem oka. Zdecydowanie brak jej dystansu do siebie i innych. Nie tryska pocuciem humoru, ba. Klasowych śmieszków uważa za stratę czasu a nawet za osoby niezbyt grzeszących intelogencją i do głowy jej nie przyszło że można celowo rozbawiać innych. Przez brsk poczucia humoru i dystansu Fleur dla wielu sprawia wrażenie wysuszonej, sztywnej damulki "z wyższych sfer". Bardzo nie lubi dysharmonii i na nerwy działają jej osoby "idące na żywioł". Flwur jest także osobą bardzo pewną siebie żwby nie poqiedzieć zwyczajnie pyszną. Przebywając z nią możesz odnieść wrażenie że dziesczyna zbyt często sztucznie zawysza swoje IQ i zasługi. Wygląd Fleur jest wysoką nastolatką której skóra barwy nieco ciemniejszej niż mleczna kawa gdzieniegdzie pokryta jest łuską. Na szyji dziewczyny widoczne są skrzela a jej palce porsta błona pławna w barwie seledynowej. Włoay Fleur ma ciemno brązowe i ozdobione seledynowymi pasemkami. Są one mocno pofalowane i ściete w okolicach brody. Uszy dziewczyny przypominają te rybie. Dziewczyna odznacza się również duzymi, szklistymi oczami o "rybim" spojrzeniu, jej tęczówki są brązowe, brwi ciemno brązowe a usta ładnie komponują się z odcieniem skóry Fleur. Relacje 'Rodzina' Fleur jest morską potworzycą. Matka dziewczyny to emerytowana aktorka teatralna zaś ojciec jest z zawodu fryzjerem i stylistą. Nastolatka jest bardzo dumna ze swoich rodziców z którymi rzadko kiedy się kłóci. 'Dalsza rodzina' Nieqiele wiadomo na temat dalszej eodziny Fleur. Ta od strony matki najprawdopodobniej przebywa w Noqym Orleanie zaś od strony ojca - na terenie Francji. 'Przyjaciele' W Straszyceum, Fleur przyjaciółkę zyskała w osobie Ainy. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna zaznajomiła się z Mayą oraz Charlotte. 'Wrogowie' Pannie Lacroix-Hollings za łuski mocno zalazła młoda selkie - Fiorella Di Seal, z powowdu jej zamiłowania do prankowania innych. 'Miłość' Flwur obecnie nie jest zainteresowana sprawami sercowymi. 'Zwierzak' Fleur nie posiada zwierząt lecz jak twoerdzi - podobają jej się owady. Zainteresowania 'Wizaż' Fleur od czasu do czasu nie ma nic przeciqko temu by poczytać na tematy związane z wizażem. Uważa to za niezwykle ważne by chatakteryzacja była udana. 'Teatr i opera' Fleur od małego była zafascynowana teatrem. Zaraziła ją tym najprawdopodobniej matka która swego czasu pracowała jako aktorka teatralna a obecnie jest na wcześniejszej emeryturze z powodów zdrowotnych. Mimo tego że Fleur bardzo lubi chodzić na spektakle i wystepować, robi to jedynie dla siebie, prywatnie. Nie uczęszcza na jakiekolwiek zajecia związane z aktorstwem czy teatrem. Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Będąc wodnym stworzeniem Fleur potrafi oddychać pod wodą i może przebywać pod jej taflą ile zechce. *'Widzienie pod wodą' - Dziewczyna $wietnie rozróżnia przedmioty oraz kolory przebywając pod powierzchnią wody. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Opasce z piórkami. *Stylu ubioru. *Zwykle nosi się w odcieniach zielenii i żółci. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Brak, z uwagi na krótkie imię. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "I żadnych "ale" jasne?" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Grzebiebia do włosów. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Teatr, śqiece zapachowe, ład i porządek. *'...A najmniej' - Sprzwciwu, chaosu i fast foodów. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Dom rodzinny Fleur znajduje się w połowie pod wodą. Szczęśliwie dla dziewczyny, jej pokój jest na poddszu więc nie dosięga tafli wody. *'Ciekawostka' - Fleur pomimo swojej rasy nie za dobrze radzi sobie z pływaniem toteż woli przwbywać na powierzchni. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Pierwotne imię postaci to Sheila McBubble. *Adoptowana od Amity.Gali. *Obecne imię pochodzi z j. Francuskiego i oznacza "kwiat". *Nazwisko "Lacroix" postać zawdzięcza bohaterce gry "Overwatch" Amelie Lacroix (Trupiej wdowie) zaś drugi człon nazwiska zawdzięcza aktorce dubbingowej podkładającej w oryginale głos pod Amelie. *Jak można było się domyslić ulubione gatunki muzyczne Fleur to jazz oraz soul. *Urodziny obchodzi 6 Września. Klasyczny potwór Potwór morski - Pojawił się on po raz pierwszy w filmie "Gill-man" z 1954 roku. Film opowiada o wyprawie naukowców w górę Amazonki. Poszukiwali oni skamieniałych szczątków, które potwierdziłyby istnienie człowieka ryby. Co jakiś czas kolejni członkowie zespołu zostali zabijani w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że stoi za tym prehistoryczny potwór, którego szkieletu szukali. Wkrótce okazuje się, że tytułowy Gill-man potrafi przebywać zarówno w wodzie, jak i na lądzie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|300pxMartynika - (fr. Martinique) – departament zamorski Francji, zajmujący karaibską wyspę o tej samej nazwie, położoną w archipelagu Wysp Nawietrznych w Małych Antylach, między dwoma niezależnymi państwami Dominiką na północy i Saint Lucią na południu. Martynika to górzysta wyspa pochodzenia wulkanicznego. Spośród kilku jej wulkanów najbardziej znany a zarazem najwyższy to Montagne Pelée (1397 m n.p.m.). Podczas erupcji 8 maja 1902 r. gorąca chmura wulkaniczna zniszczyła całkowicie nadmorskie miasto Saint-Pierre. Zginęło wówczas 30 tysięcy osób. Ostatni wybuch tego wulkanu miał miejsce w 1929. Na wyspie panuje klimat równikowy wilgotny ze średnimi temperaturami 24-28 °C. Średnie roczne sumy opadów wynoszą od 1250 mm na wybrzeżu po 5000 mm we wnętrzu wyspy Galeria Fleur ID.jpg Fleur buzia szkic 1.jpg Sheila ID 2.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci - jeszcze jako Sheila Fleur Fleur skullette.jpg Fleur szkic buzi 2.jpg W różnych seriach Fleur - kreacja 1 szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'?' - Rochi adoptuje pomysł na OC. *'?' - Pojawienie się pierwszego rysunku postaci pod imieniem Sheila Fleur. *'Pażdziernik 2018' - Postać wraca jako Fleur Lacroix - Hollings. *'06.10.18' - Pojawia się odnowiony design poataci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Fleur oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *''"11.10.18''' - Fleur zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Potwory morskie